Delivery
by jazzy1711
Summary: In which Midorima stumbles upon an open door all the while trying to deliver pizza. WARNING! OC Kuroko, lots of smut and a bit of OC Midorima as well. LEMON ONESHOT!


Chapter One

Delivery

Midorima was lying in a bed. His eyes fluttered open and he groaned, hands reaching for his eyes to softly rub them. Sighing, he looked up at the ceiling, back flat on the bed. Just as his eyes adjusted to the faint light coursing into the room, the realization of not knowing where he was finally registered to him.

Eyes widening, he hurriedly sat up to face a cloud of tiredness falling over him. He was exhausted. Then the memories of the day before came back to him, frame by frame. He remembered everything. Looking over his shoulder, he saw the small male lying under the bed sheets and clutching his pillow closely to his chest. He was cute, especially with his blue powdered hair and quiet snores.

Midorima always wondered how it would be to sleep with a man. Although he was openly attracted to girls, he knew he had an attraction to men that was unspoken of. It had finally happened: the day he slept with a man! It was with a customer, in fact.

Shit.

 _Takao?_ Midorima thought. He didn't know where his friend was now, but he didn't care at that moment. With a soft sigh, he lied back onto the bed. The second he fell back, the man's arm pulled him closer. Midorima smiled, eyes closing contently. He wanted this to last. It was somewhat comforting to lie in a stranger's arms. Before he could rest more, he felt his hot breath on his neck, almost menacing.

"Ready for round two?" Tetsuya inquired huskily.

Midorima stood in front of a door. Earlier, he was given the task to deliver pizza to a customer. Because the customer's place was far and Midorima himself didn't have a driver's license, he had to ask Takao to take him there by car. Of course, he could've given the job to his rather annoying best friend, but he was the only delivery boy that day. Takao was just a friend trying to visit another friend at work.

Apparently, Takao knew someone who lived in the same apartment complex as the customer and suggested he park the car on the side of the building. He wanted to visit his friend to see how he was doing. Midorima agreed since it wouldn't take long, he thought.

Now there he was. He had been knocking on the door for the past five minutes now. The green-haired delivery boy admitted he felt a bit tired just by standing there. He wondered why whoever was on the other side of the door wouldn't answer. Maybe they weren't home? Or it was a mistake?

Midorima glanced at the receipt to make sure. It had the numbers written "98" on it. It was the right apartment number, so why wouldn't they answer? He couldn't help but think of it as some kind of prank some kids wanted to pull.

He knocked on the door a little harder. Sighing in slight annoyance, he reached for the door knob, turning it to open the door. _The door is unlocked._ Surprised, Midorima gently pushed open the door with his fingertips. He was taken aback by this. Anyone could've easily walked into the apartment without a key.

Poking his head through the small gap, he looked around. The tall teenager really did want to go back to work despite his growing curiosity. He didn't want to spend all the in front of a customer's apartment; it was creepy. Entering the complex, he closed the door behind him and took off his shoes. The person seemed to be rather wealthy in money. Although there wasn't much furniture and it was pretty empty, the thing that caught his eye were the many picture frames hung on the walls in the living room.

Each picture frame had the same people in all of them. Before he realized, he felt like a snoop – more like a stalker inside a stranger's home. Yet the thought didn't bother him as much as he thought it would. The people in the pictures were all beautiful.

Going back to where he entered from, he immediately found the kitchen and made his way there. He placed the box of pizza on the table in the middle. Midorima knew it was unlike him to intrude onto someone's property, but he couldn't help it. His yesterday was tiring and he wanted to go home early today. _Do this last delivery and you can head home for the day,_ his manager had said.

Midorima leaned against the rather small table, his eyes travelling everywhere as his elbows supported his weight. He hummed for a second then stood straight. "Hello?" he called out. Nothing came. "Is anybody home? I brought your pizza. Your door was open, so I thought I could just leave it here."

There was still no response.

The green-haired boy was ready to give up when he heard an almost inaudible sound. He wasn't sure if he made that sound of if somebody else was there in another room. He was probably a heavy sleeper and didn't realize it?

Straining his ears, he listened closely. Then a not so vague sound came into range. It sounded like someone was trying to breathe. It sounded frantic like he was struggling.

The boy's heart sped fast. He took a week long course with Takao (more like was forced to) about medical assistance, and passed. He knew the basics. Someone could be suffering from asthma or anything and he was there. Speeding away from the kitchen, he followed the sound. He checked all the other rooms in case, but they were empty of people. The door to what should be the bedroom was slightly ajar. He pushed it open swiftly.

Boner.

Oh God.

There was just no way.

He was getting horny.

In all these short seconds.

Just watching a man.

Naked.

And masturbate.

While making eye contact with him.

 _My fucking God,_ Midorima thought. As the seconds passed, he could feel his pants become tight. It was uncomfortable and he could feel the whole room rise in temperature. He couldn't believe he walked in on a stranger jerking off, and he was _getting hard_ just by the view. Looking into those sky blue eyes, he felt everything inside constrict. It was almost suffocating.

By the time his hazed mind cleared up, the stranger was already off the bed. His feet sauntered over to him, his member standing straight and erect like it was provoking him. Gosh. He considered his situation, but the thought was quickly swept to the side. Midorima Shintarou never thought he would be sexually attracted to a man – nonetheless wanting to suck him off.

Looking up at the boy's face, he looked to be somewhere near his age. Locking eyes, Midorima shivered beneath the customer's sharp gaze. He hadn't ever been in a situation like this before, so he didn't know what to do. It was awkward but the air around them felt lewd. Whatever was to come next, he'd have to embrace the horror of it. Midorima closed his eyes and bowed his head. His lungs were stuffed with air.

"I apologize for the intrusion," Midorima said, lips pursed. Even though the blue haired man was short, his stare was looming. It was so obvious he was glaring daggers.

"Look at me, not my cock."

Midorima was beyond surprised. He instantly looked at the boy. "I-I –" he couldn't finish his sentence. Heck, he didn't know what he should have said! The taller of the two genuinely thought someone might have been suffering from breathing complications. He didn't think they were pleasuring themselves in such an alluring demeanour.

He took a step back, his eyes wavering with intimidation by such a small man. The latter followed in suit, then another step back. The green-grass haired boy hit the wall with a thud, his pale arms sprawled by his sides. He took a quick glance to the left to find the door was slightly open to be slammed shut by the blue haired man.

"How did you get in my apartment?" he probed. Their faces were only mere inches from each other. Cold, blue eyes stared into his self. Arms positioned on either side of his sturdy shoulders against the wall.

Midorima could literally feel the man's erection poke his leg with how close he leaned in. In a small, shaking voice, he answered, "The door was unlocked." He wasn't even sure how he would get out of the situation now. "Can I go? I'll just leave your order on the table and leave."

"Order?"

"Yeah, the pizza you ordered. It's on the table."

The blue-eyed man stayed silent for what seemed like hours. Their faint breathing was the only booming sound in the bedroom. Then he spoke. "Midorima Shintarou, right?"

"How do you know my name?" the said man asked. He was only asking a simple question, but he couldn't shake the nervousness off his shoulders. All he wanted was to leave such a scarce gaze. He made eye contact with the customer.

He snickered. "Your nametag, idiot. Call me Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsuya."

Before Midorima could say his name, Kuroko hushed him with a smirk. "Now, why don't you be quiet for a second? You interrupted me. And maybe I should help out with your little problem as well?" he whispered.

Suddenly, Kuroko's lips attack his neck. A moan unconsciously slipped from his lips, which then led his face to sport a tinted blush. He felt his knees buckle underneath him as the pleasure spread in waves eruptions against his neck. None of his previous girlfriends had ever done this to him and he had to embarrassingly admit that it felt like he was in pure bliss. He actually wanted this stranger to continue doing what he was doing because his mouth was doing wonders.

Midorima didn't know he would lose it the second he came running into the room. The way he moved his tongue, trailing and nipping, it felt _good._ He wasn't sure if he could turn and run away now without looking back. He knew Takao was probably waiting for him. He had to go back but he could barely move his trembling limbs under the man's touch. It was utterly intoxicating and so foreign. He couldn't explain how it felt.

"Kuroko," he whimpered, short of breath. He knew this was a stranger, someone he didn't know but he wanted to stay. He felt the said man's lips trace across his skin; from the nip of his ear to his jawline and to his collarbones. He licked, nipped, sucked, and bit to have Midorima moan a second time. Then Kuroko followed back behind the green-haired man's ear and bit it softly. The boy beneath him moaned louder and he knew he found his sweet spot.

Midorima felt Kuroko's erection up against his thigh. He was getting uncomfortably hard now. He was flustered and he couldn't help it. His hands speedily travelled downwards until they reached his belt to unbuckle it in a quick second. The tenting was highly unbearable.

"Impatient, are we?" the shortest inquired, a chortle escaping passed his lips. With a smirk, he pulled down his pants and boxers, showing the employee's rather long and hard shaft.

Midorima made eye contact with the boy, red staining his cheeks as the blue haired man's fingers wrapped around the base of his cock, squeezing ever so slightly. He groaned, head leaning against the wall in support and eyes snapped shut.

Kuroko pumped Midorima's member before kissing the tip of the latter's twitching head, undeniably wanting to taste more. He spread the pre-cum with his thumb and continued to take him all in.

The green-haired man could feel his mouth sucking and swirling and doing all sorts of wonders. He moaned rather loudly, enjoying the pleasure building in the pit of his groin. His knees buckled from the sensations. He reached his hands out for anything to grab onto and found the small boy's shoulders. He tried his hardest not to thrust forward into his mouth just to feel more. Then he felt the soft graze of teeth and he shuddered from the feeling. Midorima grabbed the mess of sky blue hair in an instant. The feeling of his hands feeling and touching all the good parts made him want to scream in divine.

Smiling in triumph, Kuroko left the tall man with a pop, his tongue trailing up and down his member before taking him entirely in his mouth again. He did everything to pleasure the trembling man from teeth grazing to humming.

Midorima became anxious as he felt the need of his stomach pulling and churning. He knew it was coming. He gripped tightly onto Kuroko's shoulders and pulled him up into a heated kiss, too embarrassed to face his release just yet.

Kuroko wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck. Their feet stumbled together until they fell onto the bed, lips still connected and fighting for dominance. He sucked on Midorima's lips and advanced for the tongue. A soft moan emitted that came out from the man was drowned out from the kiss.

The smaller boy playfully started unbuttoning Midorima's shirt. They broke the kiss for very few seconds to slide clothes and accessories off in a hurry. It was thrown everywhere. The only sense they had was of each other.

Midorima bucked his hips against Kuroko, wanting to feel more friction. Both groaned out in satisfaction. Then Midorima's lips trailed down the small man's jawline to his neck, collar bone and then his chest. He could feel him quiver in anticipation beneath him from his small and soft touches.

"Oh, God, Midorima," Kuroko wailed out in pleasure. The said man's tongue skillfully nipped on his nub, his fingertips playing with the other. His breathing turned tattered each passing second when the man's teasing tongue made its sinful touches and hands running up and down his body

A mewl escaped his lips the second Midorima softly bit his nipple. At that moment, Kuroko knew he already succumbed to his control.

Midorima smirked. He knew he won. So he decided to take advantage of this chance and shifted his position slightly, using his knees to spread Kuroko's apart wider. Taking hold of his member, he aligned it with Kuroko's own puckered hole and thrusted into the man beneath him.

Kuroko yelped in pain. It hurt. He didn't have any time to prepare himself whatsoever, but that started fading as he thrusted hastily into him. All too soon he could feel pleasure and desire clouding his head. Midorima continuously dug into his tight hole, erotic whines and groans breaking into his ears. Kuroko had his hands on the man's back, fingernails seeping into his flesh.

"Who said you got to top?" Kuroko asked in between his breathlessness and closed eyes.

Without an answer, Midorima lifted Kuroko's leg over his shoulder and went in harder and deeper. The trembling boy screamed out in ecstasy and he knew he hit that sensitive bundle of nerves. His grip on his waist and leg became firmer. He knew he was going to leave a bruise on the blue haired boy's pale skin.

"You're so damn tight," Midorima mumbled. He panted heavily as he continued to ram himself into Kuroko, hitting cloud nine repeatedly while the sound of the bed creaked under their activities.

Kuroko's hand reached down for the shaft of his own cock, lips curled up in a smirk. "You like it tight, don't you? Fucking me hard in the ass like the man you are," he grunted in between clenched teeth. He had to admit he wasn't very vocal behind closed doors to begin with, but the man was exceptionally amazing that he couldn't help himself. The lewd words just raced off his tongue.

Midorima inhaled sharply, taken aback by his string of vulgar language. He couldn't be certain, but he could feel himself be more turned on than before. In a second, he placed his hands on either side of the boy underneath and pounded harder into him over and over.

His stomach turned into twists of knots. Taking hold of his hips for the nth time, he flipped over their position so that he lied on the bed and Kuroko sat on top of him.

"Ride me," Midorima challenged, lips dancing upwards.

He hummed in response before lifting himself up and slamming back down onto Midorima. It caused an immense wave of pleasure to spread between the both of them. He continuously dropped himself onto the taller man, to which the latter also got into rhythm and met with his.

Midorima could feel Kuroko's walls clench around him and he swore he never felt such excitement run through him like this. Without a though, he reached for Kuroko's cock and pumped his member in the same beat with their meeting thrusts.

"You're going to make me come quickly if you keep this up," said Kuroko.

"I'm about to," Midorima said. "I'll keep fucking you until you can't walk."

Kuroko brought the green haired man into a rough kiss, tongues and teeth entangling and clashing chaotically. In hushed words and moans, they soon climaxed. The smaller boy felt himself be filled by a warm and sticky substance, he himself releasing onto the man. He collapsed onto Midorima's chest, slowly pulling himself out and rolling onto the side. He curled into his arms. They were both panting deeply, chests heaving and tired.

"Amazing," Kuroko sighed into Midorima's chest, bringing him closer. He wrapped his legs around him. "Thank you."

Midorima chuckled softly. "Thank you for what exactly?" he asked.

"For coming here."

"I was only doing my job."

Kuroko opened his eyes and looked into Midorima's eyes. "I didn't order anything, though. The guy downstairs in apartment 86 always has fast food. I think you confused our apartment numbers."

Realization slapped Midorima in the face. He couldn't find the words to describe how stupid he had been to not make sure it was the correct one. Instead, he had merely glanced at it. He wanted to laugh at himself at that moment.

"I'm tired," the smaller boy mumbled. And that was the last thing he heard on that day before closing his eyes. Shrugging off the mistake, he continued to fall asleep in the arms of the stranger.

* * *

 _A/N: I hope you enjoyed this, omg..._


End file.
